A mobile communication system has been developed in order to provide a voice service while ensuring user activity. The mobile communication system has been gradually extended to a data service in addition to the voice service and has currently developed to the extent of providing a high-speed data service. However, in a mobile communication system which currently provides a service, an improved mobile communication system has been required due to resource lack or user demand for higher-speed service.
The most important requirement of a next-generation wireless access system is to support a high data transfer rate. To achieve this, various technologies such as Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO), Cooperative Multiple Point Transmission (CoMP), relay, etc. have been developed and studied.
Although uplink (UL) resources and downlink (DL) resources are fixed in the conventional wireless access system and UL and DL traffics are changed, these UL and DL traffics are processed with limited resources. However, considering the environment in which a base station (BS) dynamically changes the amount of UL resources and the amount of DL resources according to the amount of UL traffic and the amount of DL traffic, UL resources may be used as DL resources as necessary, and DL resources may also be used as UL resources as necessary. In addition, if a TDD system considers the environment in which uplink/downlink (UL/DL) configuration is dynamically designated per contiguous cell, different subframe patterns (UL-DL configuration) may be used among contiguous cells. Under this situation, it is necessary for the BS and UE to properly use UL or DL resources according to usages of the corresponding resources.